clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Play Awards 2010
The Penguin Play Awards 2010 was an event that was held March 18 to March 29, 2010. It was located at the Stage. During the event, penguins were able to vote on their favorite plays in five different categories. Non-Members were able to visit the Stage for the Awards and enjoy the presentation, but they did not have access to the Backstage, which was for members only. The categories consisted of: *Best Overall Play *Best Sound *Best Effects *Best Costume *Best Set The nominated plays were: *Ruby and the Ruby *Quest for the Golden Puffle *Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Underwater Adventure *Fairy Fables The winners of the Penguin Play Awards could be viewed at the voting booth in the Plaza on March 29. The Winners were: *'Best Overall Play' - The Quest for The Golden Puffle *'Best Sound' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Effects' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Costume' - Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *'Best Set' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle Nomination Process There were five plays which were voted on in five different categories at the Plaza. Penguins could pick what they thought deserved which category. The categories were: *Best Play *Best Set *Best Music *Best Special Effects *Best Costumes Free items Script Host Host: There's talent in this audience. I can feel it Host: And the winner for the best play is... Host: Wow! The award for the best costume goes to... Host: Penguin play Award for best music goes to... Host: This year, best effects will be awarded to... Host: Everyone's yawning. Quick - You!! Dance! Act! Sing! Host: Hey you - Gross monster there! Settle down! Host: Excuse me! Lady in red! Got an extra jewel? Host: Hey fairy! Did you bring croissants? Host: Yo! Bring over that shadow wave! Host: Merman, dude. Can you stop splashing? Host: Um... Who let lobsters in here? Host: Shhh! Let them speak. Host: What happens to us if the squid does not win? Host: Everyone looks so absolutely fabulous. Host: I'm excited to see the winners on stage. Host: Darling... You look marvelous... Audience Audience: whispers I simply adore your outfit. Audience: Genius! This event is the best! Audience: I get tired listening to boring speeches. Audience: Let's all dress as lobsters and clap our claws! Audience: Everybody on your chairs! ENCORE! Audience: Are video cameras allowed in here? Audience: How loud can we get? Everybody CHEER! Speeches Twee: Applause! Applause! Make it louder! Alaska: Was told there'd be rare puffles. Seen any? Boris: TUMMMMMMY! Bubbles: I'm just happy to have traveled here today. Flippers: Can i tell a joke? Can I? Can I? Ruby: This trophy will look perfect next to my ruby! Hammer: The judges need to look at the nominees more carefully... Hammer: I'll lend them a magnifying glass. Squidzoid: PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER! Shadow Guy: My fans make these fancy events worldwide! Gamma Gal: Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. Twee: See how my wings sparkle? Flippers: Did you hear about the A, B, Seas? Get it? Lobster: You've had enough time on stage. MOVE ALONG! Squidzoid: RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! Ruby: Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! Alaska: Honor to be here. Next adventure, please. Boris: GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! Shadow Guy: I'd like thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. Gamma Gal: For great justice! Host: Thank you! You've been a lovely audience! Trivia *This was the last Penguin Play Awards held in Club Penguin. Gallery Sneak Peeks Sneak Peek PPA 2010.jpg|The sneak peek from the What's New Blog Rooms Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock.png|Dock Penguin Play Awards 2010 Backstage.png|Backstage Penguin Play Awards 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Penguin Play Awards 2010 Plaza.png|Plaza Penguin Play Awards 2010 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Penguin Play Awards 2010 Stage.png|Stage Penguin Play Awards 2010 Town.png|Town Videos Throwback Thursday - Quest for the Golden Puffle Trailer - May 2010 Other Penguin Play Award Banner-5-.gif|Party Banner SWF Shorts *Ruby and the Ruby *The Quest for the Golden Puffle *Fairy Fables *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Underwater Adventure Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010 Category:Penguin Play Awards